Prompt 2: Fingers
by StillThereForMe
Summary: Privately, one of the most interesting things Chad found himself thinking about when it came to him and Ryan were their fingers. Chyan


**Prompt**** #2 –Fingers**

By: StillThereForMe

* * *

Privately, one of the most interesting things Chad found himself thinking about when it came to him and Ryan were their fingers. 

It was strange thing to focus on, he knew, but he couldn't help it! When they'd lie on Chad's bed watching movies, with the slender boy's back pressed welcomingly close up against him, they'd inevitably end up lacing their hands together one way or another, and Chad's attention on the movie (if it had even really ever been there to begin with) completely disappeared.

Their fingers pronounced a lot of differences between the two boys, Chad supposed. The symbolism of them was so obvious that it wasn't even lost on him. Ryan's fingers to begin with, looked so pale elegantly placed between each of Chad's much darker, rough knuckles. They were incredibly soft and smooth too, not to mention talented and skilled at touching the other boy. Chad's meanwhile, were rough and calloused from years of devoted athleticism and roughhousing with brothers and cousins and friends. Half the time while they were having sex, Chad felt like he was totally fumbling and didn't know what the hell he was doing. Ryan's fingers were also long and thin, like "piano fingers" or something he vaguely recalled the blond saying once. They made Chad's seem much shorter and stubby.

Even Ryan's fingernails were nicer than his! They were clean, and not long like a girl's but enough to look nice, often covered in some sort of clear nail polish or something. Chad's, in contrast _always_ looked dirty, even if before he went to meet up with Ryan he washed them like crazy, and no matter how hard he tried to let his nails grow longer, they never seemed to. They always looked as beat up and worn as his fingers and the rest of his hand. Not that Ryan ever mentioned them or complained about them…but he had to notice them! How could he not?

But then, Ryan could get pretty preoccupied when they were together…

"I _told_ you that you were a fabulous dancer…" Ryan grinned breathlessly as he nipped again and again at Chad's neck while running his hands up and down the other boy's torso under his T-shirt. Somehow, at the exact same time, the talented blond was managing to pull them both back in the direction of his King-sized bed. "You did really great today."

"I'm not exactly sure what we were doing before would be considered dancing," Chad laughed back at the eager Drama boy who was already quickly pulling his own shirt off. "…since you jumped me not even halfway through the lesson."

"Hey! You did it to me last week!" Ryan pouted in defense, before smirking and undoing Chad's belt without his eyes ever leaving the other's face. "Besides, I'd say it was _so_ dancing!"

"Yes, because grinding is just like ballet!" Chad chuckled, slightly muffled as Ryan pulled off Chad's shirt without pausing.

"Well, it's just as much fun…." Ryan winked, before going back to attack Chad's neck, and began to move down to his chest. Chad quickly pulled him up, brought his hand around the back of the blond boy's head (his hat long since removed) and pushed their lips together in a hungry kiss. "I mean, don't you have fun during my classes?"

"You've got me there…" Chad mumbled against the Drama King's mouth, wrapped his other arm around the pale body and began to grind their hips together again as they'd been doing in the Evans family ballroom earlier. "I certainly enjoy myself during them."

"Ugh! And see how good you're getting…?" Ryan gasped out; moving his head over Chad's shoulder as he eagerly met the darker boy's thrusts, nibbling on the skin below Chad's ear, prompting the jock to slip his fingers under the blond boy's dark blue pants. He rubbed against the soft cotton of the back of Ryan's boxers, which made Ryan push his amazing hips quicker and more erratically against Chad's thigh. "_Fuck_ yes!"

"Hey! Watch your language, drama boy!" The jock chided playfully, while rubbing harder through the material against the spot he knew would drive the other crazy.

"It's my house; I can curse if I want to!"

"Okay Evans, on the bed!" Chad suddenly stepped back and demanded, catching his breath.

"Ooh, forceful…" Ryan teased with a bit of surprise and a panting smile. However, he happily climbed onto the bed and laid down on his back, his blue eyes never leaving his boyfriend's face. "Am I in trouble? Should I be scared?"

"Nope, I don't think so…" The darker boy grinned suggestively, as he quickly pulled off his pants and climbed onto the bed. He crawled across the covers until he was on top of Ryan on all fours. "I just realized I haven't really paid you back for all these extra dance lessons you've been giving me."

"Ah, that's true, and I can't just lend out my talents for free…Sharpay would kill me!" Ryan brought his arms to rest behind his head, slowly regaining control of his breathing despite the adrenaline rushing through his body from the excitement of his boyfriend right above him. "So, Danforth, how exactly were you planning on paying me for my services?"

"It's gonna be a surprise. So close your eyes, Evans!" Chad hit the side of the pillow next to Ryan expectantly.

The Drama King obeyed with a smirk. "Kinky."

Chad shook his head with a chuckle and went to work. He unbuttoned Ryan's ridiculously tight pants (made even moreso by their fierce "dancing/grinding" earlier), and pulled them down over the slender pale legs—assisted by the dancer himself when he lifted his hips with ease for his boyfriend. Throwing the pants off to the side of the bed, Chad shook his head again.

"How the hell do you move your hips so easily like that? Without even looking?" Chad laughed to himself as he pulled down the boy's boxers next, with his hips once again rising with ease to assist.

"_Years_ of practice…" Ryan replied in a sing-song voice, wrapping one leg around Chad's back to pull the boy closer to him—all without opening an eye.

"Hey, this is _me_ paying _you_ back!" Chad informed, un-wrapping the pale leg from around his body. "That means I do all the work, and you just lay there and scream with pleasure."

Ryan opened his eyes with a frown. "I don't get to do anything?"

"Hey, eyes closed Evans!" Chad pointed his finger sternly like a teacher.

Ryan rolled his eyes before complying with a pout. "Fiiine."

"That's better," the darker boy nodded and reached over to the desk next to the bed opening the top drawer. However, he frowned and began to slightly panic when what he didn't see what he was looking for inside. Noisily pushing the contents of the drawer around, he mumbled frustrated "where…?"

"It's the middle drawer Chad, not the top." Ryan informed lazily, eyes still shut.

Opening the drawer under and finding what he was looking for, the embarrassed teen grumbled "part of the reason for your eyes being closed is so you _don't _know what I'm doing you know."

"Well, you're just too predictable." Ryan playfully stuck out his tongue at the boy he couldn't see.

Chad glanced at the lube in his hand, and grinned as he suddenly got an idea. "Predictable, huh?" He looked at his boyfriend lying quite relaxed under him and smirked. Placing the lube down next to them, he raised two fingers and told the blond "alright then Evans, you want to do something? Open up."

Confused, Ryan opened his eyes to question what the other boy meant, but then just smiled when he saw the jock wiggling the two fingers with a suggestive smirk on his face. "Oh…_that's_ what you meant."

"Yup." Chad grinned at his cleverness for surprising the other boy, and eased his fingers into Ryan's already waiting and open mouth. The jock was then caught off guard though, when the male Evans twin's skilled tongue wasted no time quickly massaging and licking the pads of the darker boy's fingers in his hot mouth. "_Wow_ your mouth is talented…"

Holding onto his boyfriend's wrist, Ryan paused in his sucking long enough to remind Chad "I'm a very talented person," then returned to his work with a wink.

But when Ryan gripped Chad's wrist and started to rhythmically thrust Chad's fingers in and out of his mouth, Chad decided he'd better get started or else this all was going to be over way too quick.

"Okay, that's enough drama boy," Chad informed in a huskier voice, pulling his hand out of Ryan's grip.

"If you insist," Ryan smiled proudly at the reaction he'd caused, panting a bit himself too.

Just as a precaution, Chad still coated his fingers in the lube anyway—a move which Ryan giggled at thinking it was cute. But the boys were quickly serious again, when Chad moved back on the bed, and Ryan spread his legs for him. The Drama King leaned back his head, closed his eyes, and gripped the sheets below him to brace himself as Chad gently stroked outside that special spot.

After a moment of being paused like that, Chad teasing but not entering, Ryan finally muttered "Chad! What are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" Chad asked innocently with a grin.

"Cha—AD!" Ryan cut himself off with a harsh gasp, throwing his head back as his boyfriend suddenly pushed one of his fingers into him.

"Now that wasn't so predictable now, was it?" The jock challenged the other boy, currently still adjusting to the sudden feeling.

"You asshole…" Ryan finally managed to groan out, face flushed. Chad bit his lip to hold back a laugh, just staring at the blond until he finally realized what he'd said. The theatre boy turned his head to bury his face partially in the pillow in embarrassment. "Oh my god…"

"Heh, it's okay, I forgive you," Chad laughed with Ryan at his joke, and then pushed in a second finger. Ryan's laugh then quickly turned to a groan, one that the blond didn't even try to silence and was a sound that went straight to a certain part of the darker boy's anatomy. As he started to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of the blond boy, Ryan started to let out mewls and gasps and groans, louder and louder. Chad could swear the sounds of Ryan's cries alone could probably make him come. He leaned over the paler boy, still scissoring and pushing his fingers in and out, and kissed the blond's stomach. "I love the sound of your voice…"

"Thanks…" Ryan gasped out with a smile, before suddenly shouting "yes! Right there! Right… _there!_"

Taking direction from his boyfriend, Chad angled his fingers to brush that spot inside Ryan more, increasing the volume and frequency of the Drama King's cries and moans. His pale hands were fiercely gripping the sheets below him so tightly, Chad wouldn't be surprised if there ended up being holes in them by the time they were done. He was leaning back again, mouth open emitting amazing sounds, face flushed pink and wet from sweat, and lips self-bitten and kissable. It was because of details like this that he could watch with a more clear mind, that Chad loved giving pleasure to his boyfriend this way. To be able to see him in a state like this.

When he felt Ryan could handle it, he cautiously added a third finger that'd he'd also covered in lube with the other two earlier. He ended up being quite surprised with the reaction.

"YES!" Ryan shouted when he felt Chad's other digit in him and brush that spot just right. "_Fuck_ yes! God, Chad, I _love_ your fingers!"

The completely unexpected words made Chad literally stop what he was doing in shock.

At the lack of movement, Ryan looked up at his boyfriend and whined in confusion "why did you stop???"

"Oh! Sorry…" Chad quickly fell back into his previous rhythm and as an apology for stopping, he also grabbed and began to pump Ryan's member as well. Ryan was nearly screaming, hips lifting almost off the bed, and Chad was in an almost trance watching him in amazement that he could make the proud male Evans twin feel that way. It didn't take too long before Ryan came, shouting Chad's name—which always brought a smile to Chad's face.

In the few moments after, as Ryan drifted back to earth, he was just staring at Chad studying him. When he finally caught his breath, he pushed himself up on his arms and looked seriously at the other boy.

"Why'd you stop before?" The blond asked his boyfriend, who just glanced down nervously at his hands in response. Following the other's gaze, and remembering the words he'd said before Chad had frozen, Ryan seemed to piece the puzzle together. "…you don't like your fingers," the Drama King concluded.

"Well, you know…" Chad began to ramble as Ryan sat up and moved closer to him. "I mean…there really not as nice as yours…they're stubby and sloppy and…"

"I love your fingers." Ryan smirked mysteriously, face-to-face with the still-aroused Chad.

"Well…thanks…I mean, but,"

"You don't believe me." Ryan finished confidently for him.

"Well I…"

"Then I'll prove it." Ryan suddenly grabbed Chad's hand, the one that had just given him that excellent handjob.

Then, never breaking eye-contact with his boyfriend, he began to slowly lick the hand clean. First the sensitive palm, and then each one of the fingers—of course taking time to suck each one as well, as he knew how much Chad loved that. Not to mention the spaces between each digit as well.

And Chad came before Ryan had even finished sucking off Chad's fifth finger—his thumb.

"I told you I loved your fingers." Ryan smiled as he waited for Chad to catch his breath.

"I believe you…"

Ryan grinned and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

"…you know I like your toes too?"


End file.
